


devil red

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A look into KuroShou's domestic life, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: It's Kuroo's old Nekoma jacket and Daishou looks wonderful in it.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	devil red

**Author's Note:**

> Short, smutty, hopefully still sweet!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Kuroo arrives home later than normal, he toes off his shoes with a soft sigh, "Suguru, I'm back." There's no reply and he walks further into the house. It's warm, so Daishou is definitely home—there's no sign of him downstairs and Kuroo had expected to find him in the kitchen. He heads upstairs and finds Daishou in the bedroom, his heart stops when he sees what Daishou is wearing—It's Kuroo's old Nekoma jacket and Daishou looks wonderful in it.

It still manages to drown Daishou's frame, even though it's been years since they graduated and Daishou has grown. It falls perfectly enough to hide his lower half and it makes Kuroo lick his lips, "I didn't think you still had this old thing," Daishou turns to him and Kuroo steps closer, until he can touch Daishou, "What do you think, Tetsu-chan, do I look good?"

"Suguru, you look amazing," Kuroo grasps Daishou's hips. Daishou's arms wrap around Kuroo's neck and he lets himself be hiked up, his legs wrapping around Kuroo's waist, "I don't know what brought this on -" Kuroo lays Daishou on their mattress, a smirk gracing his lips, "- But I'm definitely going to take advantage of you."

"Who am I to complain?" Kuroo slides the jacket up, he wants Daishou to leave it on—he doesn't care about it getting ruined now, he'd forgotten he'd had it, stuffed at the back of a closet somewhere. He's greeted by a nicer sight, with the fabric out of the way.

Daishou is already hard and Kuroo can feel his own body reacting—he can't help thinking about how Daishou would touch himself. Maybe he was sitting on their bed, wearing Kuroo's Nekoma jacket, thinking about Kuroo returning home from work.

Kuroo ducks his head down and presses kisses along Daishou's waist, "I'm going to make you cum all over that jacket."

"Ah, Tetsu." Daishou gasps, Kuroo's lips are leaving a nice lovebite on Daishou's hips.

"Now, now, Suguru**-san**. It's not like you to forget honorifics."

Daishou looks down at Kuroo, who's smirking, his fingers are a fraction away from Daishou's cock. Kuroo always gets like this and it makes Daishou shudder, it's his favourite part, "Please, Tetsu-chan."

"That's better. I love to hear you."

And Daishou is anything but quiet when Kuroo swallows his cock—it's always this easy and Daishou's eyes always roll backwards. He's left in a mess of gasps and moans; Kuroo's head is bobbing smoothly, then he pauses and Daishou whines. His eyes fall down to Kuroo, who still looks like he's sporting a smug smirk like he's waiting for something.

Daishou swallows, he's being pinned by dark eyes and he can't do anything, "Tetsu-chan, please don't stop," There's a small rise of Kuroo's brow—it isn't much, but it's enough for Daishou to notice and he threads his fingers through Kuroo's messy hair, "Suck my cock, I want you to make me cum."

Daishou moves Kuroo's head and there's no resistance to his touch, Kuroo lets him fuck his mouth and Daishou's noises only get louder. Kuroo's hands hold his back steady and he can only fist his hands further into Kuroo's hair, he can't stop watching the way Kuroo takes his cock—how _well_ he does it, it's almost short-circuiting Daishou's brain.

He can feel his release building in his stomach, and his hips jerk quicker into Kuroo's mouth. He barely pulls Kuroo away before he cums, it splatters onto the jacket and some hits Kuroo's face, who swipes it away with his fingers and promptly licks them clean, "My favourite part,"

Daishou collapses onto the bed and Kuroo chuckles. He takes care of the cleanup, throwing the jacket in with the laundry and when he returns to the bed, Daishou's nestled under the sheets.

Kuroo quickly sheds his clothes and joins him, pulling Daishou against his chest, "Don't think you're getting away so easily. Aren't you forgetting about me? Put those pretty lips to use,"

Daishou hums, he slides beneath the sheets—Kuroo is still hard and Daishou easily takes his cock into his mouth. He bobs his head slowly, Kuroo's fingers thread through Daishou's hair and Daishou bobs his head quicker, smoothing his tongue along the underside of Kuroo's cock.

"Oh, Suguru. That's right, you're doing such a good job," Daishou moans around Kuroo's cock, his head moving quicker. Kuroo moans and pulls on Daishou's hair; he was already pretty close and Daishou knows exactly how to work his mouth and tongue, "A-Are you ready Sugu? Make sure you swallow everything."

And Daishou does. He makes sure to lick Kuroo's cock clean, enjoying every twitch that Kuroo gives. Then Daishou joins him and wraps himself around Kuroo, "Thank you."

"Thank **you**," Kuroo presses a soft kiss to Daishou's forehead, "I love you."

Daishou smiles. That's always his sign of a _job well done_, and Daishou loved Kuroo thanking him—he was always more than happy to take Kuroo's load. They cuddle together and Daishou nuzzles his face into Kuroo's neck, "I love you too."


End file.
